1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal and, more particularly, to a pedal for a bicycle used in a race.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pedal for a racing bicycle comprises a pedal body, and a locking hook unit mounted on the pedal body. The locking hook unit is snapped onto the bottom of one shoe to attach the shoe onto the pedal body. However, the locking hook unit is not assembled easily and conveniently. In addition, the mud is easily choked between the locking hook unit and the spindle of the pedal body, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.